The research proposed in this grant will be to investigate more fully the mechanism of action of a multi-enzyme complex such as the tryptophan synthase in bacteria from the point of view of the structure-function relationships between the substrates and the protein subunits. Through the use of both chemically and mutationally altered enzymes, information will be sought concerning those factors which control its formation, structure and activity and which have a general application to other analogous biological systems.